Sweet Reunion
by SorryI'mReading
Summary: Newt has finally come back! How will the gang's lives continue after all that has happened? Newtina!


**Hey everyone! It's been a while since I wrote, so I just thought I could do a sweet one-shot of my favorite ship, Newtina (or, as I like to say, Tewt) Enjoy and please review! It makes my day, honestly.**

* * *

Newt walked briskly from Obscurus books' London Office with the first print of his new book with him. There was a bitter chill in the air, suggesting that the winter was not near to coming to a close. He practically ran towards the harbor, praying the ship hadn't left yet. _My God,_ Newt thought, _those men who work there certainly know how to hold a man up with conversation._

Newt looked up at the ever-graying sky, sighing internally. The sky here was always gray, unlike the lively New York where the energy alone made the flowers in little gardens bloom and forced the sun to come out and shine. He dreaded the long journey to see Tina. Every second without her lasted twice as long, and was twice as boring as well.

He had found himself dreaming of her more than once, of their reunion and what would happen after. These dreams made Newt faster in his pursuit of the ship. He rushed, panting by the time he reached the port, hastily showing the man his papers. He boarded the ship, setting off for a new country (again) and a new future.

* * *

Tina was walking home, late again, from her odd office hours. The shadows, their uncertainty, the darkness they hid, intimidated her. As a result of this, she hurried on, clutching her pocketbook in her hands. Each day had slogged on for her as well. After all, nothing could beat the excitement of chasing magical creatures and catching one of the wizarding world's most notorious villains.

Tina quietly crept up the stairs, careful not to wake the landlady. When she opened the door, she was greeted by the smell of delicious home-cooked food and the warmth of the radiator. Queenie greeted her, and Tina placed a kiss on her cheek. That's when she say the pastries they would be enjoying that night. Perfect recreations of the animals Tina had seen. Tina's pragmatic mind knew only one explanation: Jacob. She looked up at Queenie with concern, disappointment, and- was it pity?- on her face. Queenie instantly read her mind, and thought of the best defense.

"But Teenie, I love him! You understand, I know you do." Queenie reasoned for the millionth time. She and Tina had had this conversation many a time, and it was known by both that by seeing Queenie, Jacob was slowly but surely retaining his supposedly lost memories.

"Yes, I guess I do understand, but-" Tina was cut off by her impatient sister.

"Oh, but what? He's a muggle? That's all you have?" Queenie said, desperately trying to change er sister's mind, again.

"Oh, but Queenie, that's what matters. I know you are in love, and that you think it will be all sunshine and rainbows, but that's not how the world works!"

"I don't care!" Queenie was struggling to keep her voice in control.

"Queenie, you know the rules," Tina said, desperately trying to shut the conversation down. The younger sister's eyes were collecting tears.

"Yes, and as I said, I don't care. I'll be safe, trust me," Queenie said, first blinking away the tears and then taking a moment to smile at her sister. Queenie was very stubborn when it came to being with Jacob, with her rules be damned attitude. But both of them understood the weight of the decision Queenie had to make everyday. Beneath her worry, Tina has an understanding of how dear Jacob must be to Queenie. It could bring death, but that's what you would do for love, Tina reasoned. _Would I die for Newt? I am in love with him? No, no I can't be. I have to focus,_ Tina thought. Queenie, hearing those thoughts, sighed, saddened by the sight of her despondent sister.

then there was a knock on the door.

Queenie and Tina eyed each other. Tina started to creep near the door, and Queenie followed closely behind. Tina clutched her wand tightly in her hand. They never knew whether it was a guest or Grindelwald coming over. Queenie tried to suppress a smile when she started to hear muffled thoughts through the wooden door. A new chill ran through her, from excitement rather than the freezing weather outside, as she awaited her sister's reaction.

Tina opened the door to a shivering Newt. He looked down at her through his piercing eyes. Tina felt her eyes welling up and her hand flew to her cheek to make sure it was dry. Newt's cheeks were a light pink from the cold, but mainly from seeing her and her reaction to reuniting with him.

"Would you like to come in?" Tina asked hopefully, motioning inside.

"Ye-, nothing would give me more pleasure," Newt settled on. Tina's smile spread even wider, she lead him in and Queenie started to make more food for their unexpected guest. Queenie knew this would be good.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Please leave me a comment! I will try to update soon. Have a great day!**


End file.
